Time Eclipse
by jlkc13
Summary: Usagi, running away after a blow, gets into an accident but who was that figure in black who saved her? Oh no! The hero gets hit and loses his memory and becomes... His past self! Usagi learns that he was her past lover and lots of others things including
1. Naiveness

Time Eclipse  
  
By jlkc13 (jasminelam9@hotmail.com)  
  
Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Bishoujo Senshi Sera Muun and any other characters and stuffs from the anime and manga in any way. I'm just "borrowing" it for the sake of this fanfic.  
  
Author Notes: 1st time writing fan fiction of Sailor Moon. So if it isn't great, I hope you won't mind! I would like to thank Bunny and Tikal (my friends) for reviewing this first! The story is much about Usagi and Mamoru and their twisted life of fate and love. And please do not steal my fanfic, okay? E-mail me your thoughts too!  
  
-|T|I|M|E|-|E|C|L|I|P|S|E|- Chapter 1  
  
A girl, aged fourteen, skipped happily down the road to the park. She wore the Juuban High School's uniform and had her long blonde hair tied up into two pigtails and they really resembles dumplings! She was thinking about the date later. A guy named Hoshino Touya, who was most charming and popular male in the whole 10th grade level and also, the school's soccer team captain, asked her out this morning.  
  
~That School Scene~  
  
A tall and fit boy approaches her in the walkway, outside Tsukino Usagi's classroom. "Erm. You're Usagi right?" Usagi turns to look at Touya and blushes. "Yes." "Right, erm, so would you like to go out with me after school?" "Go out with you? After school?" "Yeah, in the park, by the fountain," he said and smiled which was so cute! "Er." "You don't want to go with me? It's fine because." "Yes! Of course I want to!" Usagi replied excitedly. "Okay, meet you after school."  
  
~End Scene~  
  
He said that they would meet at the park after school but she still had some doubts about why he had approached he so suddenly and without much of a reason. She shrugged of her thought as she was reaching to her destination; she tripped and fell. into a person!  
"Watch where you walk, Odango Atama!" the person said.  
While "humph-ing", Usagi stood up quickly before replying. "I don't have the time to bicker with you, Baka-san," and she ran away quickly into the park, leaving Chiba Mamoru standing there, on the path, bewildered.  
  
-|T|I|M|E|-|E|C|L|I|P|S|E|-  
  
Usagi sat on the ledge of the fountain where Touya and her agreed to meet exactly at. After five minutes, the tall, auburn-haired boy, Touya finally appeared but. with a girl?! Usagi quickly stood up and wanted to ask about what is going on. "Erm. Usagi." Touya started. "Touya, who is that girl?" Usagi asked, cutting Touya's speech. "As, I was about to say, she is Sora, my actual date and also my girlfriend," he said in a low tone. "Then why did you want to go out with me?!" she started shouting then she felt warms tears flowing down her cheeks. "Gomen, Usagi. It's because of a stupid bet from my friends. I didn't think you'd take it so seriously, I really am sorry." It was too much, too much for Usagi to handle. She turned and ran away, as if that there is a youma chasing her. This was the tenth time she had been cheated for her naiveness. She ran for her dear life, away from that horrid place, across the road when.  
  
-|T|I|M|E|-|E|C|L|I|P|S|E|-  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gahh!!! Cliffhanger! What will happen next? Good or bad? Stay tuned. Chapter 2 will be coming up real soon! 


	2. Chiba Mamoru

Time Eclipse  
  
By jlkc13 (jasminelam9@hotmail.com)  
  
Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Bishoujo Senshi Sera Muun and any other characters and stuffs from the anime and manga in any way. I'm just "borrowing" it for the sake of this fanfic. Although I really wish I could own them.  
  
Author Notes: Hey there! Chapter 2 is here! I was both fun and challenging to write this fan fiction. This chapter might be a little eh. emotional? Actually, it doesn't really feel emotional. Lol Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!  
  
-|T|I|M|E|-|E|C|L|I|P|S|E|- CHAPTER 2  
  
Mamoru sat down on a bench in the park to read his book, which consists of about seven hundred pages. When he was at somewhere in the middle of the book, he suddenly felt a pang. It always happened when Sailor Moon was in danger. He dropped his book and dashed away with his instincts.  
  
-|T|I|M|E|-|E|C|L|I|P|S|E|-  
  
"BEEP!!!" the truck horned. It tried to stop but to no avail, it went straight towards Usagi. And now, even God could not save her. 'Oh no.' Usagi thought to herself, she was scared stiff. She thought that the end of her life was coming soon, so she closed her eyes and. "BANG!" she heard and felt herself falling onto the ground. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at the environment. 'Is this heaven? Why does it looks so much like Tokyo?' she thought to herself. Her palms, which were on the ground, were wet with blood, but. it was not her blood. She only had scratches on her knees and arms. Her eyes widened in fear. No, she did not die; someone had pushed her away from that large, heavy truck. But who was it? She turned slowly, facing the truck. The truck had stopped on the side of the road a few metres away. There laid a man in tuxedo and a pool of red blood. It was Tuxedo Kamen! Still could not believe what she had seen, "NO!!!" Usagi cried out and quickly crawled to Tuxedo Kamen, who was now lying on the ground lifelessly. Slowly, Tuxedo Kamen's transformation faded and there laid her so-called worst enemy, Chiba Mamoru. Slowly, she lost consciousness and all she saw was darkness.  
  
-|T|I|M|E|-|E|C|L|I|P|S|E|-  
  
Usagi woke up in a room she had never slept in before. She was bathed in soft sunlight that came through the windows above her. White-painted walls surrounded her and a strong smell of medicine filled the air. She saw her family, sleeping on a blue couch just a few feet away from her bed. She sat up and tried to recall what had happened. 'The date. Road. Truck. Tuxedo. Mamoru!' she thought and quickly trying to get down the bed. But as usual, she banged into the wall in front of her and fell. Her family woke up with a start.  
"Usagi, you finally woke up! That's great! Did you know that we were worried sick?" Ikuko, her mother, cried out.  
"I'll get the doctor!" her father, Kenji, said and quickly ran out of the room.  
"Baka! Can't you just sit down quietly instead of getting into accidents?" Shingo, her mischievous little brother, helped Usagi up with an annoyed look on his face.  
"Demo, I need to see Mamoru! Where is he?" Usagi said while feeling very flustered. Meanwhile, a tall, female doctor came in with Kenji.  
"Hi, Usagi-chan, I'm Dr Mizuno, Ami's Mother," the doctor said.  
"Dr Mizuno, where's Mamoru?" she said while attempting to stand up again.  
"Oh, the young man Chiba Mamoru? He is in the Intensive Care Unit," she replied sadly. "He suffered from severe damage to his brain and is in coma... But luckily, he is not in danger now. But waking up is another problem. And even if he wakes up, he might not recall anything because. From what I had seen from his medical record, he had amnesia before and this might add on to his memory loss."  
"Coma?" Usagi murmured and slumped back down onto her bed. "Amnesia before?"  
"Yes, he was in another car crash when he was six. Both of his parents died and left him with no kith or kin too," she said and then she gave a full checkup to Usagi, who was dazed. She also told her parents that she could be discharged the next day. By then, Usagi fell into slumber again.  
  
~Dream~  
  
"Serenity. Serenity." "Who is that?" "Serenity. I missed you. Where are you?" "Who are you?" "Serenity, don't leave! No!!!" "What? Serenity? You're Endy. No! ~"  
  
~End Dream~  
  
"No!!!" Usagi jerked up, wide-awake. 'What was that dream about?' she racked her brains but later dismissing it off as just any normal dream. She got up and walked into the bathroom to do her daily necessities as she had slept for a day already. She got back out in five minutes time and it is only 10.55am already. By then, her parents were back into her ward again with some food. "Ohayo, Mama, Papa, Shingo!" Temporarily forgetting that where she was, she ran to the table of food, but because her feet were wet, she slipped and fell. "Ow!!" she cried out when she landed on the floor hard.  
"You should be careful, dear." Ikuko said while helping her up with Kenji.  
"Look what we got you! Your favourite, Chocolate!" Kenji said while bring a plate of Black Forest cake with extra chocolate toppings. Usagi drooled over the food then suddenly a scene flashed through her mind. 'Mamoru!' She declined the tasty food politely and dashed out of the room. She ran and saw Dr Mizuno. "Dr Mizuno!" she cried out loudly till it could even wake the dead up. "Can I see Mamoru? Can you bring me to him? I really need to and I want to! Please, please, please!" She did not even let Dr Mizuno answer one of them; she pulled Dr Mizuno to a direction. Then she stopped upon realizing that she doesn't know where she should be heading. Blushing, she let Dr Mizuno lead the way. A few minutes of walking, they finally reach the Intensive Care Unit. Dr Mizuno left Usagi outside Mamoru's room. Usagi looked through the piece of glass, which were separating both of them. Mamoru was lying on his bed peacefully sleeping. Usagi opened the door unnoticeably and sat beside Mamoru. Her eyes watered as she held his large, warm hand. "Oh, Mamoru. Why did you do this? Please wake up." she whispered into his ear. Gently, she brushed the bangs away from his bandaged face. She stared into space while holding his hand. 'I was running out of the park. Then, this truck was coming towards my direction. I was about to get hit and I was pushed to the ground by. Tuxedo Kamen. Tuxedo Kamen is Mamoru!!! My enemy, Mamoru, is my mysterious crush?' She suddenly snapped out of thought when there was a movement between her palms. Mamoru is waking up!  
  
-|T|I|M|E|-|E|C|L|I|P|S|E|-  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This chapter is finally done! I know. It is very short but I don't really have a very good experience of writing fanfics. But I promise that I will do better next time! 


End file.
